Breathe
by Dozey212
Summary: Two-shot/Shortstory. Edward POV. Newmoon-ish time. He's broken up with Bella and is visiting the other Cullen's when he sees Bella singing Breathe by Taylor Swift on MTV. He hears the meaning and the pain behind the words and decideds to return to her.
1. Breathe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the songs Taylor Swift sings.

**Setting: **During New Moon. They're broken up.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter One**

**- Breathe -**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Edward POV**

It was one of those rare times I was going to visit my family. I could barely even bring myself to face them anymore. The raw pain in Carlisle and Esme's faces when they see me, the sadness in my adoptive siblings, and the pity in Rosalie's – all of it – just made it harder to bear.

I had left her. She was safe now. She had probably moved on – she was human after all, and human hearts will mend.

My dead heart clenched in pain at the thought, even though _I_ was the one who had left _her_. Bella – _my_ Bella – with someone else? I tried to convince myself it didn't matter to me anymore, that I'd never see her again, that it was better for her if she wasn't with me.

But Bella was special, a part of my argued. She wasn't like any other human. She didn't shy away from us, she wasn't afraid, she was so brave, so warm, so loving … if she was so different from other humans, then surely her heart wouldn't mend like a _normal _humans, that voice said.

_Edward will be here soon, _Esme's thoughts rushed into my head, snapping me from my inner conflict. _I hope he's okay … poor boy … it's tearing him up. I wish he would see things clearly … my poor Edward. _

I felt a pang of guilt flow through me as I listened to her motherly thoughts. She was right – this _was_ tearing me apart. It was like I had left part of myself with Bella and all that was left was this shell. I did what I had to do, nothing more. I didn't socialise anymore. I didn't laugh – I hadn't even smiled since I'd last been with Bella. Or, more accurately, the days before her birthday. I know I had hurt her in those last few days together. We'd hardly talked – I had forced myself to be cool and distant … I'd watch the pain in her face grow daily, felt it wrenching me apart inside.

I shook my head, hoping to clear it, but of course it was no use.

I could smell the trails left by Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice around the house. Rosalie and Emmett's trails were much older, telling me they had came to visit the family days ago since they were living by themselves as husband and wife.

_He's here … Alice said he would come today, but I didn't think he would … Edward, _Carlisle's mind called. _I'm so glad to see you. We've all missed your presence sorely. _

Another wave of guilt.

_Edward! Edward! Edward! _Alice thought excitedly. Then her thoughts turned disapproving. _You haven't even changed your clothes since last time! What am I going to do with you?_ I could tell she wasn't really bothered by it though – she was trying to give me some semblance of normal, to brush past the worry and desperation churning insider of her. To distract herself. I felt my mood slip further.

I jumped up onto the balcony instead of going around the back. I opened the double glass doors and slipped inside the house. It was much like the house we had in Forks and it instantly sent another fresh wave of pain crashing through me as I remembered all the memories I shared with Bella in that house, holding her, making her laugh, kissing her, the red stain of her blush on her cheeks as I complimented her … Once the memories started it was hard to stop them.

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed, appearing before me and dragging me temporarily out of my depression. "You're here!" She pulled me into a motherly embrace.

"I've missed you!" Alice said as she bounded up and hugged me to. _It's just not the same without you, _her thoughts added sadly.

"Edward," Carlisle clapped me on the back. "Nice to see you, son."

"How have you been?" Esme asked as she towed me downstairs, the others all following anxiously, and trying to hide it.

I couldn't tell her how I was really feeling. Even if I wanted too I couldn't put that _emptiness_ into words. So I lied politely, "Very well, thankyou." She frowned at me but let it pass.

I sat down on the couch, more out of habit than need. They all talked while I mainly listened. I was to hurt to contribute much. I had sat with my Bella on this couch. She had curled up against my side, despite the chill of my body, and fallen asleep. Was I just imagining it or was there a faint trace of her irresistible, throat-burning scent left on this lounge?

"See if there's something on," Alice told Jasper. He reached over and picked up the black shiny television remote. It contrasted sharply against his alabaster hand. He pushed the red power button and the plasma flickered into life. I sighed and turned my attention back to Esme and Carlisle

But what the host of MTV was saying straight away caught my attention. " . . . Bella Swan's hit Breathe coming up next."

"What?" I rasped out, not sure I had heard correctly. Bella Swan? _My_ Bella? My voice was half strangled and laced with pain. Esme shot me a pained look.

"I'm not sure," Alice said, frowning. "I haven't seen anything from Bella in awhile. You told me not to look." She looked pointedly at me.

Bella Swan. Her name sent jots of raw pain through me. It was the first time anyone had said her name around me since – I clenched my teeth. No one had even so much as thought it.

"It could be someone else," Esme suggested. "There may be another Bella Swan."

"Bella didn't strike me as the singing type," Jasper said. He sent soothing waves of calmness at me. They only partially worked.

"We'll have to wait and see," Carlisle finally said.

We were all quiet for the next few minutes. Jasper did his best to try to soothe us but it wasn't working particularly well. I listened to their anxious thoughts to keep my mind off my own thoughts. My Bella. I was probably going to see my Bella. The thought sent warmth through me as if I was climbing through her window again instead of waiting for a video clip on MTV.

"Here's Breathe, sung and written by Bella Swan," the bubbly host said and the screen dissolved into the music video. I was no longer breathing. It was my Bella. I'd recognise her anywhere. The sight of her sent mixed feelings coursing through my unbeating heart.

And then the song started and my dead heart broke again with a pain I could never have imagined. It was worse then anything I had ever experienced, and I had been through hell and back since I'd left her. It was so much worse because I could hear _her_ pain, the meaning, in her voice and words.

_I see your face in my mind as you walk away_  
_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_  
_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_  
_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm,_  
_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm,_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_  
_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_  
_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_  
_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_  
_Breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_  
_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_  
_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_  
_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_  
_Breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_  
_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_  
_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_  
_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_  
_Breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_  
_Breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_  
_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_She _was sorry? I thought. I nearly smiled. She hadn't changed – always shouldering the burden on her own, even if she hadn't done anything wrong and it wasn't hers to bear. But I'd put that burden there and all traces of a smile vanished. Her song, Breathe, told me that she was feeling exactly how I was feeling – torn, empty, dead. She felt that constant, ever present, raw pain.

My dry sob echoed through the room. If I could cry, I would have been. I'd never felt like crying so much in all my years, human and immortal.

"Oh, Edward," Esme said sadly.

"Edward …" Carlisle said. "She …"

Another dry sob. I couldn't keep it in. I didn't care, either, what my family thought of me in that moment. I only had one thing on my mind. "Bella …" No one seemed to know what to say. I could hear their thoughts, though.

The poor girl, Esme thought. She must have been crushed. Oh, Bella, Edward.

They feel the same way. It's tearing them both apart, Jasper thought. I bet if I were near Bella now, she would feel exactly like Edward. I didn't need my ability to hear the pain in her voice … I quickly shut his voice out of my head. I already knew what he was thinking and it was tearing me apart.

"Alice," I begged, picking up in her thoughts. . "Please don't."

"But Edward –"

"It's better for her. I'm dangerous. She'll get hurt," I said, throwing the same excuses at them as always. But I could feel my resolve weakening … I didn't know whether to feel despair or to be overjoyed.

"Edward," Carlisle said softly. "She's already hurt. You can fix that."

I dropped my head into my hands. I could feel myself shaking. "Fine. Do it, Alice," I told her.

Alice sighed and I listened to her thoughts as she searched for Bella's future. I gasped. She gasped. Bella was lying in her bed on her side, huddled in a ball, sobs racking her body, red eyes and tears streaming down her beautiful face. The vision dissolved.

I couldn't stop the dry sobs and shaking now. As if from a great distance, Jasper's voice reached me as he asked Alice what her vision was.

"She was lying in her bed, crying and sobbing," she told them. And then she mentioned things I had failed to notice. "She's underweight and has dark circles under her eyes. She looks like hell."

Alice turned to me. "You have to go back to her, Edward. It's killing you both."

"We're not dying . . ." I protested weakly, but mentally I was wondering if it was true. That image of Bella . . .

"On the inside you are," murmured Esme. "Edward, we all know you want to. We all now see she needs you back. Go back to Bella, Edward. If not for yourself, then for her."

I flinched away from my mother. I couldn't help it and I regretted it as soon as I saw the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "It's just . . ."

She reached over and placed an arm around my shoulders. "I know."

We sat in silence for a while. I knew they knew I was thinking. I could go back, I could be happy, I could be with Bella, make her happy . . . my heart nearly burst at the prospect. Or I could stay away, and I'd feel empty, she'd be left crying herself to sleep. But she'd be safe, safe from me, my world . . . I was selfish though, and my chest tightened at the prospect of another moment without Bella.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I just don't know what to do."

"Edward," Jasper said. "You need to go back."

"She'll forgive you," Alice added. "I know it." I knew from her mind though that she hadn't seen anything. I was doubtful. After what I had done . . . but Alice was firm in her belief.

"We can't bear to see you like this any longer," Carlisle whispered.

I listened to Alice's thoughts as she searched my future, then Bella's. In my future I saw myself roaming a forest pointlessly, much like I had been since I had left Bella. Bella was still curled up, sobbing, broken. I needed to do something to change that. Then suddenly the image shifted as I subconsciously changed my mind. Now I saw myself driving, at more then twice the speed limit towards Fork's.

"Oh, Edward," Alice said and threw her arms around me. "It'll be okay. I know it."

"What?" Jasper asked. He must be going back, he thought.

"He's going back."

"When?" Esme asked, eyes bright with hope.

When? I'd already decided to return to my Bella … how could I not when I'd seen her lying like that, broken, in pain, all because of me? I wanted to fix that, make her smile again, make her happy, make her feel loved.

"Soon. Now. I can't leave her like that . . ." I said, the image from Alice's vision dancing behind my eyes. I shuddered. "I did that to her." I was appalled with myself.

"Take my car," Carlisle offered. "It has the darker tinting and I filled the tank yesterday."

I nodded. I felt determination settle in my alongside the fear and hope. That desperate, desperate, hope. "I will." I ran out the back and jumped into Carlisle's car, grabbing the keys out of his outstretched hand as I went by. I turned the key and the engine roared to life.

I'll get my Edward back. He'll be okay, she'll be okay, everything will be okay, Esme thought, ecstatic.

Good luck, Edward, Jasper thought.

Edward, just be cautious. She wont be expecting you and you're not as accustomed to her blood as you used to be. It may as well be as bad as that very first time you saw her at the high school. Be careful.

"I will, Carlisle," I said. "Thankyou, Jasper."

"Tell Bella I said hello," Alice shouted as I drove away. I drove on and on without stopping. I was going at more than twice the speed limit, feeling satisfied and anxious as the miles between Bella and I disappeared under my tires. I was greatly annoyed when I had to slow down to the speed limit when a police car was on the side of the road. I needed to get to my Bella; I didn't have time to go at human pace.

As soon as I was past the police officer, I was flying along the blacktop faster then before. I turned on the radio and flicked between stations until a song caught my attention – I'd only heard it once but I new that from now on I'd know every line for the rest of my existence. My Bella had written it, sung it. Breathe. Pain laced through me again. Every word was because of me. I put her threw this pain …

Night came and went and not once did I stop driving, except to get petrol. I didn't stop until I was at the turn off for Forks. I pulled onto the shoulder of the road and rested my head against the wheel. What was I going to say? I would tell her I lied, tell her the truth, but what would she say? How would see react? What would she think?

I smiled bitterly. I had no idea how she would react – everything about her was unique. But I couldn't help the anxiety, pain, fear and the slight dread that I felt. What if she didn't want me back? The thought was unbearable, but acceptable. After all, just look at what I had done . . .

I turned back onto the road to distract me from my thoughts. This time I drove at the speed limit but it didn't matter. I was parking on the curve outside of Bella's house within minutes.

I listened for Charlie's thoughts. He wasn't home. It was Saturday morning after all, I thought to myself. He's probably fishing.

I could hear a guitar being played somewhere. The song was sad. It took me a moment to realise it came from the Swan residence. That meant Bella must be home . . .

I pulled myself out of the car. I was nearly happy. I was so filled with hope that I felt like Bella had already accepted me. I walked towards her front door, breathing deeply, preparing myself.

And then the scent hit me: it was as strong and appealing as ever, setting my throat on fire and adrenaline coursing through my body. I ignored my predator's reactions and knocked on the front door, hopeful, fearful, feeling everything under the sun all at once.

The guitar cut off upstairs abruptly. I heard thumping as someone walked downstairs. I felt as if my unbeating heart had suddenly leapt for my throat. "Coming!" I heard Bella's voice call and then I heard the sound of her falling down the last few steps and her cursing under her breath.

I wasn't breathing anymore. My muscles were tensed. My heart, I'm sure, would've been pounding like a freight train if it still beat. I heard the lock slide back in the door and heard the doorknob twist. I could smell her intoxicating scent from here. She was very nearly irresistible.

The door slid back and revealed my Bella. She was rail thin and had bags under her eyes, just as Alice had said before. She looked completely different to how she had looked in the music video. She looked like she did in Alice's vision. Actually, now that I took in her clothing, I realised she was wearing the same clothes. Jeans and a dull grey jumper.

I heard her sharp intake of breath and pain pierced my heart like ice shards when I saw the raw hurt in her eyes. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she clutched the doorframe, shaking uncontrollably. Tears streamed from her pain filled eyes and she open and closed her mouth, trying to say something. I waited for her to say something, anything. But she didn't. She just stumbled back and leant against the wall, slowly sinking to the ground and looking up at me with tears running down her cheeks.


	2. Hey Edward

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Twilight is Stephanie Meyers (let's all worship the ground at her feet for giving us the Saga) and the song "Hey Stephen" is by Taylor Swift.  
**Note:** You have _no_ idea how hard this was to write. It just didn't flow like "Breathe" did. Every time I tried writing this, I ended up stealing stuff from the real New Moon. Seriously people, don't blame me if half of this is plagiarised (kind of) and sucks bad.  
**Also:** This song is actually called "Hey Stephen" but instead of Stephen I put Edward for obvious reasons (:

**Edward POV**

I fought to the overwhelming urge to hold her and wipe away her tears as she cried on the floor. Instead of wrapping her in my cold arms, I squatted down beside her and mentally panicked.

What was I doing? I thought she'd be happy. Only now did I realise how selfish and stupid that notion was. Of course she'd be upset to see me – I had broke her heart. I went back on everything I'd ever told her, promised her even. I _was_ a monster.

"Bella . . ." I trailed off, unsure what to say next. I'm sorry?

My attention was brought back to her when she opened and closed her mouth, still sobbing. I wasn't completely sure but it seemed like she was trying to say something through her tears. I leaned closer, holding my breath, anxious that she was going to kick me out of her house (not that she could make me, but I'd respect her choice and leave) and hopeful that she was going to say _something_.

She tried to clear her throat and choked and started coughing. "Bella!" I clapped her on the back, forgetting the promise I'd made to myself not to touch her until she had accepted or rejected me.

She stuttered and blinked, peering at me through squinted eyes. "Edward?" she hardly had any voice. It was a dry coarse croak.

"I'm here, I'm here," I whispered to her as I rubbed soothing circled on her back – I couldn't resist anymore. I wondered if that was the right thing to say.

"Why?" She turned her tear-glazed eyes towards me. Even under these circumstances, I found a second to marvel at her beautiful her eyes were.

"I heard your song and –"

"No, why?" she sobbed. "You don't want me. My song shouldn't matter to you anymore."

"Bella, I still love you, I had to protect you, leave you," I said. Then, "Bella! Please listen to me. I never meant to hurt you." When she turned away, wincing.

"Then why?" She pressed her face against her knees, which she had pulled up against her chest. I was still rubbing circles on her back – it felt as good for me as I'm sure it did for her.

"I thought that if I was out of your life, if you weren't involved in the world of vampires and werewolves, you'd be better off. You could live a happy human life, free of danger and risk." I wondered if my voice sounded as desperate as I felt.

"Not much of a life," she muttered.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." It seemed important that she knew this; even if it was too late to protect her from the pain I'd already exposed her to. "More sorry than you could ever know," I added too low for her to hear.

She had finally stopped crying. She pulled her face away from her knees and stared at the floor opposite her. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her to look at what she was looking at. I'd gone too long without her to look away now.

"And then when I heard Breathe," I continued, unable to stop. My voice broke on the last word. I reluctantly pulled my hands away from her back and folded them in my lap, staring at them. I didn't know what to say.

We were both silent. Me, staring at my hands but still glancing up subtly to see her expression, her staring at her feet. Her breathing was haggard and uneven. I wondered if Alice was wrong – if she wouldn't forgive me. Maybe I was too late. I felt myself shatter at the prospect.

"I'm sorry," she whispered finally.

"Pardon?" I asked, shocked. _She_ had nothing to be sorry for – she had done nothing wrong. _I _was the one filled with remorse.

"I'm sorry I'm so clumsy." She still wouldn't look at me.

"What -?" I started to ask but another sob racking through her frail body, cutting me off. I didn't think it was possible for someone to cry so much, to hurt so much.

"If – the – cut – Jasper – wouldn't've – accident – and – and – and Alice – and Esme and Emmett – and – _you_ – wouldn't of – _left_," she chocked. I was shocked at the amount of uncontrollable shaking that was quaking through her body and I hurt by her words, even though I knew I deserved that – and so much worse. _I_ was sorry I left – it was my fault and I had hurt her and she should never think it was her fault.

"Bella, Bella," I said, trying not to let my emotions leak through my voice. "It was never your fault. Please don't apologize. It's my fault, I shouldn't of left . . ."

She finally looked up to meet my gaze. Her face was red and puffy from crying, but still beautiful. They were filled with so many emotions that I couldn't name them all. She was sill shaking and sobbing, but not as bad as before, and her lips were trembling.

"Bella," I whispered loud enough for her to hear easily. I wondered if I should wait to tell her this or tell her right away. I was plagued with a horrible anxiety. But I needed to tell her this. "I won't leave, ever again, not unless you want me too."

I was wrongly mistaken in my thoughts before. She was crying more _now_ then I'd ever deemed possible. I was horrified at myself. I shouldn't have said that, she should've had the choice to decide without my making promises and offering her prospects she would probably reject.

"Ed – w – ar – d –d," she stuttered. "I – I – I – I."

I cut her off, desperate to right my wrong. I had made it seem like she had to accept it, and that was down right unacceptable. "Of course, I'd always leave if you wished it. You shouldn't feel pressured into accepting me, or choosing anything, you should know that I'll go with your decision, no matter what it is-"

"Shh!" she said, smiling shakily through her tears. My heart leapt. If she was smiling, it must be something good. She wouldn't be smiling if she was about to send me out of her life for good, would she? Then she reached up and pressed her shaking finger to my lips, eyes cautious, shushing me herself. I felt so happy, was so overjoyed, that I'm sure there was light shining out of me.

I was too afraid to move, to startle her, to wreck this moment. I turned into a statue, happiness still exploding within me like budding flowers.

She must've taken my stillness the wrong way because she withdrew her hand, eyes brimmed with tears, and whispered, "Sorry, Edward."

"No, no, it's quite alright," I said.

She was quiet for a moment, staring at me. I stared back into her eyes with equal intensity, if not more. "You won't leave?" she finally whispered.

I reached up and stroked her cheek gently with the tips of my fingers. She sighed and closed her eyes. I waited for her to open her eyes again before whispering with sincerity, "I promise to never to leave you."

Her eyes brimmed over and tears spilled down her cheeks. But it wasn't the uncontrollable sobbing like before. I was relieved that Bella wasn't in that type of pain anymore. She shifted towards me slightly and I sat back against the wall, alongside her, and gladly pulled her into my arms.

"Edward," she sighed and moved closer. I pulled her closer, as close as I could without squishing her, feeling truly alive for the first time in nearly a year. I pulled her onto my lap and rocked us back and forth.

"What was it you were playing before, Bella?" I asked her, breaking the peaceful silence we'd been sitting in for minutes. I liked the sound of her name rolling from my mouth again without bringing pain – only more happiness.

She blushed. I smiled; I'd been wanting to see that crimson stain for months. "Nothing," she mumbled, avoiding meeting my eyes.

I sighed. "Bella, please."

"Just a song I've been working on."

I wondered if she'd ever play for me. Maybe not right now, but sometime in the future, if she still wanted me then. Music might be personal for her, and she might not want to share it with me yet.

"I'll play it for you when it's done," she said, beaming at me. Her face was still puffy but her smile was so devastatingly beautiful that I nearly broke my heart. "I couldn't get it right, but I think I'll get it right now . . ." her voice trailed off and she stared off into space, smiling slightly.

I smiled, too. "I can honestly say that I had no clue that you were musical."

She blushed. "I wasn't, I . . ." her voice trailed off and she glanced at me quickly before looking away again.

"Yes?" I prompted. I was honestly curious.

"Well, I needed a distraction . . . from the pain –" we both flinched. "- and Charlie bought me a guitar and booked lessons and after a while I agreed to try it out, just to please him, but I became obsessed. I played every chance I could, practiced constantly . . ."

I chuckled, but half my mind was on what she'd said. _I needed a distraction from the pain_. I winced again. She needed a distraction from the pain _I'd_ inflicted on her . . . "The singing?" I asked, hoping to distract myself.

"When Renee went through one of her obsessions, this one with church, we both went and I started singing there. Then Renee convinced me to go to lessons but it didn't go further than that," she shrugged.

I was fascinated with this new aspect of Bella's life. I wondered why she'd never told me this before. I smiled. I'd found another thing I shared in common with my Bella – we were both musical. "Well I can't wait to hear your new song."

She pulled back and I froze. She must have realised her mistaken in letting me back into her life, she was going to change her mind. I would go back to roaming the forests, an empty shell again. Bella placed a hand tenderly against my cheek, frowning slightly. I relaxed, offering her an apologetic smile. She returned it, all traces of a frown gone.

_I hope Bella's okay … Poor girl, she's a wreck but she's getting better. Wonder if she cooked tonight or if we're having pizza again … _Charlie's thoughts reached me and I sat bolt upright.

"What is it?" Bella whispered, shuffling backwards.

I loosened my grip on her. "Charlie's minutes away," I reported, trying not to let my disappointment colour my tone. I'd have to leave, even if it was just for a while. The prospect tore open that hole of nothingness inside me again.

"Don't leave, don't go, don't go," she begged me, griping onto my shirt with such force her knuckles turned white. "Please don't go," she added in a whisper.

"I won't. Not ever. But, Bella, your father . . . " I wished I could stay here, with her, on the floor of her hallway, forever. Her in my arms, just being together, complete.

"Wait for me. You can hide in my room. Just don't leave," she begged. She looked at me and her brown eyes were opened eyes, glazed with tears again.

"I'll always wait for you. I won't ever leave," I promised her. Charlie was seconds away so I quickly picked her up and set her down and ran as fast as I could up to her room. I heard her breathing catching and her heart speed up.

Bella's room was exactly the same as it was before, except for the three guitars sitting against the wall on the far side of the room. Her bed was a jumble of sheets and duvet's with an open music book lying open on top of a green pillow.

And the smell was worse then I'd remembered it. It was absolutely luscious, and driving me insane. I pinched the bride of my nose – if I had just survived holding Bella, the source of the scent, then I could stand being in her room.

_**-**_

Soon Bella was tripping her way upstairs. She ran, stumbling all the way, into her room, throwing the door open with such force it bounced off the wall. She looked around frantically, until she stopped completely when she saw me standing next to the closed window.

"You're not leaving, are you?" she asked.

"Never," I assured her. "How was dinner?"

"Well enough," she mumbled and made her way cautiously towards me. "Edward, I . . ."

"Yes?" I asked. "You know you can tell me anything, Bella." I took a step towards her.

She bit her lip. "I – I – I love y – you," she stuttered, looking at the wall next to us and blushing.

I closed the few steps between us and pulled her against which felt like the sun had just burst inside it. It was the first time she'd told me that she loved me since I'd come back. Those three words were something I wasn't sure I would ever hear from her lips again. "Bella," I murmured, pressing my lips to her hair.

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered. "And tomorrow, and tomorrow night, and the day after . . . If you wish, of course." I had to give her the choice. It was remarkable that she'd accepted me again, but she still might change her mind – someday.

"You know I'll always want you," she whispered. I smiled.

_**~*~**_

Three days have passed since I'd made way back home – back to my Bella. I hadn't left her side since, apart from when she had to go to school. Even then I would watch her in the minds of her peers.

Charlie didn't know I was back yet. I talked to my family, and my Bella about it and we'd decided that we would move back to Forks, and introduce our relationship to him slowly. From what I'd gathered from his thoughts and from Bella, he loathed me for hurting his daughter so deeply. I didn't blame him in the slightest.

It the last period of Bella's school day. Through Angela's thoughts I could see Bella biting her lip and glancing at the clock frequently. I chuckled – she was anxious to be with me, like she had been since I'd come back. I was overjoyed.

The bell rang and Bella was very nearly the first one out of the school. I winced and she fell into the boy in front of her as she hurriedly stumbled down the steps from her English class. Luckily she was okay, but the boy, Dylan, wouldn't be if he kept thinking those thoughts about my Bella.

She climbed into her truck and drove home, frequently glancing out the window and into the thick forest on the side of the road. I wished she'd pay attention to the road and stop looking for me – it would be really inconvenient if I had to save her from a car crash she'd inflicted upon herself.

I opened her door for her when she parked on the curve of the road. She smiled and threw herself at me.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She pulled out of the embrace and nodded, smoothing her jumper and fixing her jeans. "Ready."

"Do you still need to close your eyes?" I asked her as she awkwardly clambered onto my back and clamped her legs and arms around me.

"No," she laughed. "Let's go."

I shot through the forest, revelling in the feeling of running and having my Bella with me again. Today was the day the rest of my family had moved back into our old house and they were anxious to see Bella, and she was just as excited to see them.

"I must warn you," I said, chuckling. "Alice may be enthusiastic."

Bella looked worried. She bit her lip but suddenly her expression shifted so she was beaming. "I've missed Alice." I felt a pang of guilt was through me.

"Bella!" Alice shouted as she shot out of the grand white house and near ripped Bella from my back. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too," Bella said. "I missed all of you." They all greeted her, and hugged her. Even Rosalie gave Bella an awkward quick one-armed squeeze around her shoulders.

Jasper didn't go near her though. He said his greetings and stepped back half a step, watching the procession of greetings and hugs with wary eyes. "Jasper," Bella said as she stepped towards him. "I'm sorry for . . . you know . . . cutting myself."

His eyes widened. "Oh, you shouldn't be apologizing, it was really my fault, I should have been more controlled."

Bella shook her head. "I can't accept that."

Jasper grinned at her thinly. "Agree to disagree?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Okay," Bella laughed and shook his hand.

Soon I was seated on the white lounge with Bella curled up beside me. We talked and chatted and watched television. Everyone's thoughts were ecstatic that I was so happy, Esme and Carlisle especially. Jasper was relieved, too. It had been painful for him to taste the saddened, depressed atmosphere around me.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed and turned towards me. "I forgot my guitar!"

"I'll go get it!" Alice offered, pulling Jasper up with her as she leapt from the couch.

"Get the one with –" Bella started when Alice cut her off with an impatient, "I know!" and a grin.

"Why do you need your guitar?" I asked.

She blushed. "You wanted to hear my new song, remember?"

"That's right," I recalled. Talk turned to other topics until Alice and Jasper returned, a guitar in Jasper's pale hand. He handed my Bella her guitar and she took it, holding it gently and lovingly. She manoeuvred out from under my arm and sat on the other end of the couch. She looked at me apologetically, "Sorry, I'd get distracted," she explained and I laughed, if not a bit sadly.

"Okay, well. This is my new song. Emmett? Don't you dare laugh," she said. She tuned her guitar a bit before clearing her throat and saying, "It's called Hey Edward." I was shocked that I was in the title of the song. Shocked and honoured.

When she started playing, the world seemed to dissolve around her. I felt my heart melt to the ground as I listened, awed at her ability and overjoyed at the amount of love that shone through her voice.

_Hey Edward, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Edward, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Hey Edward, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Edward, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Edward, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself_

When she finished we all sat in stunned silence until everyone broke out in a round of applause and wolf whistling from Emmett. I just sat there with my mouth open, gaping at Bella. She was so . . . _perfect. _Perfect nature, perfect looks, perfect heart and soul, perfect musically . . .

"I love you," she whispered. "Forever."

"Me too. I mean, I love you too, forever. For eternity," I said. She set her guitar down and moved over to me. I lent down and kissed her, ignoring my family altogether.

Her heart sped up and her breathing became erratic. All too soon I had to break away, scared that I would cross over the wrong line and hurt her, despite my own wishes.

I knew, that somehow, everything was going to be all right. We would deal with Charlie and whatever obstacles life threw at us, but I was determined that my Bella and I would stumble out of it together. Always together.

**A/N:** That got easier to write once I started. Hope you like it. If you guys review and convince me, I **might** post another chapter or two. (Don't get your hopes up Baby-Lily and Cfeit Girl) If not, this story is finished. Hope you liked it (even if im a bit iffy about it).

**Review to convine me to write more!!**

**Dozey212**


End file.
